


Some People are Worth Melting For

by MarshmallowYatt



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Gen, Post-Frozen (2013), Sad Ending, Tearjerker, some people are worth melting for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:46:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2500106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshmallowYatt/pseuds/MarshmallowYatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot about Elsa, Olaf and other family members. Warning: feelings. I don't own anything you may recognise.<br/>My friends tell me that this is the worst thing I could've ever done to them. You've been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some People are Worth Melting For

"Grandma, how old are you?" - little Anna asked Elsa one winter evening after she finished reading her a story.

"Very old, Anna" - Elsa sighed, smiling and stroking Anna’s hair. "Very, very old."

Anna frowned. “Does that mean you’re going to die? Trolls told me that old people die. I don’t want you to die, Grandma!” 

Seeing Anna pout, Elsa cursed the trolls in her head and kissed Anna’s temple. 

"Let me tell you a secret. A secret not even your Grandpa and Great Aunt Anna don’t know. You are a smart girl and you know that all snowmen melt in the summer."  
“All except Olaf!” - Anna exclaimed. 

"Yes, all except Olaf. Because Olaf will only start melting when it’s time for me to go."

Anna frowned. “But I don’t want you or Olaf to go, ever!”

Elsa smiled. “We’ve lived very long lives, little Anna. And we were so happy. When the time comes, we will go peacefully and we’ll watch you grow up and do amazing things. We’ll always be here. Think of us every time you catch a snowflake and it doesn’t melt right away or when you dance around in the warm summer rain. We will be watching over you from every snowflake, every raindrop.”

Anna sniffled, burying her in Elsa’s skirt. “Promise?” - she asked in a small voice. 

"I promise, darling. Now, it’s way past your bedtime! Go get some sleep". Anna nodded and kissed Elsa’s cheek. 

"Goodnight, Grandma. I love you."

"I love you too, my little snowflake" - Elsa whispered when Anna ran out of the room. She stood up slowly, rubbing her back and laid down on the bed next to the couch. 

"Olaf?" - she called out softly. A tiny door opened behind the bed and a half-melted snowman with a sad smile waddled in. 

"Elsa" - he whispered, approaching her. 

"Oh, Olaf" - she sighed. "How I wish you didn’t have to go too"

The snowman shook his head. - “Some people are worth melting for.”

Elsa sat up slowly, sighing. 

"Come here, my darling friend" - she reached towards him and he leapt into her arms. His bottom half has already turned into a puddle on the hardwood floor. Elsa wrapped her arms around what was left on him. 

"You’re warm" - he spoke softly, tiny flicker of his usual happy attitude returning for a moment. Elsa nodded. 

"I, too, after all, love warm hugs" - she whispered into a large puddle that formed next to her bed after a while, laid back and closed her eyes. 

 

If a visitor were passing through Arendelle a few days later, he would not have recognised the usually merry kingdom. Normally, the huge shiny skating rink was clearly visible from the sea. Now, however, all there was in a plain yard, decorated with mournful colours. The kingdom was saying goodbye to its former, beloved queen Elsa. 

Anna and Kristoff stayed behind at the funeral and watched as the small lake next to the mausoleum froze and a thin crust of ice covered the land around it. 

"Honey, do you want me to take you back?" - Kristoff whispered softly, holding Anna close. She shook her head. 

"Give me a few minutes". He nodded. Anna walked into the crypt and sat near the plague with Elsa’s name, which was also starting to get covered in ice. 

"Elsa…" - the princess whispered softly. No response. She sang in her soft voice.   
“Do you want to build a snowman..?” 

However, Anna knew, in her heart, that there will never be any snowmen in the kingdom again. And her grandchildren knew that too. 


End file.
